The Golden Child
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Nesiri lost everything when she was too young to remember. She grew up learning how to fight, how to steal, how to trade, basically everything she needed in order to survive. That was all she ever had. Until she met the Golden Marauders. Joining their ranks, she fights by their side as they try to survive the Blight and whatever comes their way next. Some mature content present.


_Nesiri lost everything when she was too young to remember. She grew up learning how to fight, how to steal, how to trade, basically everything she needed in order to survive. And that was all she ever had. She knew she was of Dalish descent, but that wasn't what swayed people. Nesiri was incredibly beautiful, fiery orange sunset hair, brilliant icy blue eyes, slender figure, ample bosom and buttocks. Her looks and womanly charm were enough to sway even the most devout Templar to her whims- and that's what saved her hide from trouble many times over. That is until she got caught up in the middle of the civil war during the Blight, Loghain's men against a group of mercenaries who called themselves the "Golden Marauders"._

* * *

"You are to report to Denerim immediately, by order of King Loghain."

"'King?! Do you hear that lads? The bastard thinks he's king! Haha!"

Nesiri looked around, rolling her eyes as she passed through the small village- a quaint place called Mistshire- towards the blacksmith's shop to pick up her equipment. 'Idiots... fighting amongst themselves whilst we face a Maker forsaken Blight...'

"Oi, girlie!"

Nesiri ignored the cat calling as she walked by some of Loghain's men.

"I'm talking to you!"

Nesiri winced as the man grabbed her by the arm and she turned to meet his gaze. Just as she was about to speak to him, one of the Marauders stepped forward.

"You shouldn't be so rough with a delicate flower like this." He said, his voice deep and gruff.

Nesiri glanced at him, though it was difficult to see his face through his helm. "Thank you, ser, but I can handle this myself."

"You heard 'er, lad. Piss off!"

Nesiri turned to the man holding her. "Now, now, play nicely. If you boys behave, there might be a reward in it for you."

The man looked at her, a devious look in his eyes. "Ya? Girlie goin' play nice now?"

Nesiri smiled ever so sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes ever so slightly. "Of course, why I wouldn't dream of anything else." She looked the man up and down, keeping her utter disgust to herself. "Such a strong, strapping, handsome man such as yourself would deserve no better!"

"Now that's how you sweet talk, hehe." He pulled her in closer, leaning in to lick her cheek. "Let's go somewhere private, eh? Get a sneak preview of the fun to come, this er, uh, reward?"

Nesiri tensed, her eyes raising to meet the Marauder's as he stared between her and the man as if he was trying to decide to help or not. "Although, on second thought..." She turned and threw her free hand- now balled into a fist- into his solar plecsis. "A pig like you deserves no one." As the man crumpled to the ground, Nesiri kicked him away and glared at him as he tried to curse her. "You think that's any good and proper way to treat a lady?" Then she turned her attention to the man's commanding officer. "You lot best clear out of here. No one wants to see any bloodshed."

"You knife-eared bitch! Think you can order us around?"

Nesiri chuckled. "Loghain is a coward and a traitor. The Grey Wardens would do anything to end the Blight, do you block heads honestly think they'd betray King Cailan who was their ally against the darkspawn? Loghain quit the field, he fled like the snake he is, and he'll get what he deserves. I just hope the Wardens everyone has been talking about- the ones who survived Ostagar- are the ones to bring him to justice. You louts are idiots for following such a disgrace of a man."

"Are you insane?"

Nesiri looked at the Marauder who had tried to come to her rescue.

"Are you trying to pick a fight? You aren't even armed!"

Nesiri gave him a wink, hiked up the skirt of her dress, and unsheathed her boot daggers. "They started it. Besides, a girl never goes into a fight unarmed."

"Boss, what do we do?" One of the Marauders asked the leaders.

The leader of the Golden Marauders chuckled as he looked at Nesiri. "She's got a quick tongue, but she's right. You lads should clear out unless you want bloodshed. You should collect your friend there and leave while you still have your lives."

"So then you refuse orders from Loghain himself?"

"Aye, we do. The Golden Marauders will not bed with a traitor."

"So be it. Men, attack!"

Nesiri smirked at the Marauder next to her. "Here we go!"

It didn't take long for Nesiri and the Golden Marauders to get rid of Loghain's men. They killed only a few, the rest surrendered or fled. Nesiri cleaned off her daggers, sheathed them in their boot holsters, smoothed out her dress, then shook hands with the leader of the Marauders and headed off towards the blacksmith's shop.

The leader looked at the Marauder who had tried to help her. "Why don't you go invite her for a drink and a meal with us at the tavern? On me."

The Marauder nodded, then hurried after Nesiri.

Inside the blacksmith's shop, Nesiri was inspecting the repairs on her equipment. Pulling out her coin purse, she paid the smith an extra sovereign more than he had asked for and smiled when she saw the look of disbelief on his face.

"Times are rough, ser, and you are an excellent smith who should be proud of his work." She said, looking from him to the little girl who had come out of the other room and clung to him. "Besides, any extra help for your daughter and you is no trouble." She strapped her equipment to her back and waved to the little girl before thanking the smith again before turning to leave. Just as she reached for the door, it opened and she found herself face to face with the same Marauder who tried to help her earlier.

"Oh, I um-" he cleared his throat. "My commander asked me to invite you to join us for a drink and a meal, on him."

Nesiri looked at him, curious. "Alright."

"Would you follow me?"

Nesiri nodded. "Lead the way."

The Marauder led the way to the tavern, opening the door for her and leading the way to the tables where his commander and comrades sat.

"Ah, and there she is!" the leader of the Marauders said. "Come, join us!"

Nesiri smiled and took a seat across from the man. "This is a pleasant surprise. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Giano Vasari, Commander of the Golden Marauders." the man said, introducing himself with a distinct Antivan accent. "And you are?"

"Nesiri, ser." She said, smiling sweetly. "And who are these fine gentlemen?"

"Well now, that's quite a list." Giano said, chuckling. "Let's see... from my left going 'round the tables it's the Zorzi brothers- Corrado and Lodovico- then there's Pierre Delisle, Edwin Riegler, Josef Landry, Peter Kainz, David Maier, Badrin Goka, Katigan Romi, and you've already met James Beck."

Nesiri looked at each man as they were introduced, all of them human save Badrin and Katigan- who were dwarves. When James Beck was introduced, he removed his helmet and Nesiri found herself blushing a bit. She took in the chocolate brown tousled hair, full beard, scar along his left cheek, the blue tattoo around his right eye, his amber eyes. He was handsome, looked like he was in his late twenties.

James bowed his head, acknowledging the introduction.

"So, Nesiri."

Nesiri tore her gaze from James' and looked to Giano.

"You've got some skill for such a delicate flower." Giano jested, winking at James who blushed a little and cleared his throat as he looked away and tried to busy himself with his mug of ale. "You looking for work or just passing through?"

Nesiri glanced at James, then looked back at Giano. "I was just passing through, needed a few repairs on my equipment, planned on leaving Mistshire once my business was through." She took a drink of the ale that had been poured for her. "Why do you ask? Are you offering me a job?"

Giano chuckled. "I like you, Nesiri. You're skilled, quick tongued, handy in a fight. We could use another hand, you'd get paid of course like the boys are, and it'd be better than travelling alone in these Blighted lands."

Nesiri thought on it for a moment. "As long as your boys understand what will happen to them if they try anything, sure. I'm in."

"Do not worry." Pierre said, his Orlseian accent thicker than Giano's Antivan. "We saw what you did to that man earlier. We would hate to see what else you could do to a man."

Nesiri smiled. "Oh, Pierre, you must be the wisest of them all."

Pierre was the oldest of the Marauders, but he was still just as fit as the others. Hearing her comment brought rise to a hearty laugh so infectious the others joined in. All save James, who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ah, Giano, I like this girl!" Pierre said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"So is that a yes, then, Nesiri?" Giano asked.

Nesiri nodded. "Yes. I accept your offer."

"Well, then," Giano said, raising his mug to her as the others followed suit, "welcome to the Golden Marauders!"


End file.
